listofdeathsfandomcom-20200216-history
Amnesia series
Before the events of The Dark Descent and Justine * Numerous people - Killed by Alexander of Brennenburg to collect their life force. * Two fisherman - Consumed by the Shadow. * Wilhelm of Gerich and his men - Died after drinking a poisoned wine caused by Alexander of Brennenburg, later reanimated as the Gatherers. * Two of French soldiers - Consumed by the Shadow. * Hazel - Died from her sickness. * Faraj - Killed during a rebel uprising in Algeria. * Baki - Killed during a rebel uprising in Algeria. * The rest of Herbert's men - Consumed by the Shadow. * Professor Herbert - Consumed by the Shadow. * Sir William Smith - Killed by the Shadow. * Professor Taylor - Killed by the Shadow. * Doctor Tate - Killed by the Shadow. * Justine's mother - Died from unknown causes. * Monsieur Florbelle - Killed by Justine for sexually abused her. * Friederich Zimmermann - Died from unknown causes. * Gustaf Zimmermann - Killed by Alexander of Brennenburg. * Mrs. Zimmermann - Killed by Daniel. * Elise Zimmermann - Killed by Daniel. Amnesia: The Dark Descent * Heinrich Cornelius Agrippa (Determinant) ''- Consumed by the Shadow if Daniel chose not to help him or died from blood loss if Daniel chose not to throw his still living head into the portal. * ''Daniel (Determinant) ''- Consumed by the Shadow if he chose to stay in his cell or allowing Alexander to escape through the portal. * '''Alexander of Brennenburg '(Determinant) ''- Consumed by the Shadow when his portal destroyed by Daniel or the portal is closed when Agrippa's head entering the portal, making him unable to escape from the Shadow. * The rest of Gatherers - Consumed by the Shadow or died when the castle crumbled. Amnesia: Justine * Dr. Victor Fournier ''(Determinant) ''- Impaled by a booby trap if Justine pull the lever which trigger the device three times. * Father Hector David ''(Determinant) - Quartered off-screen by an unknown device if Justine use the wrong slides or keep pulling the lever before inserting the slides. * Inspector Felix Marot (Determinant) ''- Eaten alive by Malo if Justine chose not to save him. * 'Justine Florbelle '(Determinant) ''- Killed by the suitors (Either by Alois, Basile, or Malo). Before the events of A Machine For Pigs * Lilibeth "Lily" Mandus - Died after giving birth to Edwin and Enoch. * Edwin and Enoch Mandus - Killed by Oswald after saw their future self are killed during the World War 1 through the orb and in order to prevent their dark future. * Numerous criminals, prostitutes, street urchins, and homeless people in London - Killed by Oswald and feed their bodies to the Machine or turning them into a Manpigs. * Father Jeremiah - Volunteering himself to be fed into the Machine. * Professor A - Killed by Oswald and feed his bodies to the Machine. Amnesia: A Machine For Pigs * Several London citizens - Killed by the Manpigs and feed their bodies to the Machine. * ''Oswald Mandus ''- Sacrificing himself by letting his heart ripped out in order to save London (Redeemed). * 'The Engineer (Machine) '- Destroyed after Oswald died, for their souls are entangled. Custom Stories (Only the best one). Category:Video games